


Should Auld Acquaintance Be Forgot

by benedictedcumberbatched



Series: Khanolly Bites [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, New Years, Shameless Smut, Smut, daddykhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedictedcumberbatched/pseuds/benedictedcumberbatched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan and Molly celebrate New Years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Auld Acquaintance Be Forgot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forthegenuine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthegenuine/gifts).



> Nothing really belongs to me except Michael and Evie. 
> 
> \--
> 
> title part of the lyrics for Auld Lang Syne.

Khan pushed Molly back onto the bed before climbing over her, his body lithe and predatory. He attacked her lips hard, biting and nipping as he made his way along her body, along the sweet contours of her neck and collar bones. She squeaked as his teeth scraped lightly over the protruding bones. He smiled against her skin before propping himself up on his elbows over her, his knees nudging her legs apart.   
Her legs wrapped eagerly around his tight ass, her heels digging into the flesh to pull him closer. “Someone is eager,” he grumbled, spreading his legs wider and pushing into her in one swift motion. Molly’s mouth opened wide in a silent cry. His hands clutched hers, pushing them above her head and holding them there as he began to move. He set a slow pace to start, drawing out almost all the way, just the head of him remaining inside her before he pushed all the way in to the hilt. 

He kept this up until Molly tugged her hands free of Khan’s and grabbed his hips, jerking him forward. “Stop teasing and fuck me!” she growled.

With a low curse, he grabbed her hands again and held them above her head before he began to thrust hard and fast. Her legs tightened around his waist holding on for dear life as she kept pace with him, her hips thrusting up to meet his. Sweat dripped over his brow, making his dark fringe stick together. 

Molly stared up into his eyes, struggling to keep them open as she felt Khan hit that sweet spot, causing her to keen wildly, her eyes squeezing shut. “Look at me, Dr. Hooper,” he growled, releasing her hands to hold onto her waist as he knelt upright and changed the angle. 

Molly’s hands clawed at the silk covers on the bed as she opened her eyes, looking at his cold blue-green eyes, practically grey in the dim lighting. She didn’t even feel that blossoming coil in her stomach before she came wildly, wailing his name as he continued to pound into her. His hands gripped her hips tight as he came hard, his eyes squeezed shut as her walls gripped him tight and milked him for all he was worth. 

Collapsing to the side of Molly, his arm slung protectively over her stomach, he caught his breath. He turned his head toward her, watching through cracked eyes as she blew hair off her face.

A knock came on the outside of the quarter’s door and he told the computer to open it. “Daddy?” came the little voice of their three year old. 

"Yes, Michael?" Khan replied, grabbing covers and quickly throwing them over himself and Molly.

Bright blue-green eyes peered into the room before he ran and jumped onto the bed. “Why was Mummy scweaming?”

Molly paled as she glanced between Khan and their son. 

"I was tickling mummy and she was trying to get me to stop," Khan explained, gripping Molly’s hand beneath the sheets. Michael stared between his mother and father, his eyes narrowed slightly. 

"Weally?" he asked skeptically, still eying his parents. Moving her hand beneath the blankets, Molly reached for Khan’s pants and surreptitiously handed them to him before he began to pull them on.

"Right, I think it’s time for a little boy to go back to bed," he said loudly, slipping out of bed and lifting their son into his arms. Molly buried her face in her hands watching between her fingers as Michael waved goodbye Khan’s shoulder. Who knew she had been so loud.

Curling up on her side facing the door, she watched and waited until she began to see the powerful stature of Khan coming back up the corridor and into the room. “Computer, close and lock door,” he commanded as he came through, waiting until the door was closed before he shucked off his pants again. Peeling back the covers, she held them open as he climbed back in and pulled her close. Looking over her shoulder, he made out the red lights of her Earth clock. “Happy New Year, Molly Hooper,” he grumbled wearily, leaning toward her and kissing her deeply.

—-

At the next new year, Khan had taken over one of the jump ships to bring his family to see the fireworks in the city where it all began for them, London. Situating Michael on his shoulders while the little hands held over Khan’s forehead, Khan held out a hand for Molly. He smiled as she leaned against him, her coat wrapped around the carrier as her gloved hands fixed the little pink hat on Evie’s head.


End file.
